


A million years..

by Werkeliza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non binary marquis de Lafayette, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werkeliza/pseuds/Werkeliza
Summary: Alexander was a trans bi sexual male! He couldn't come out I anyone he was to scared if being rejected, but when his OVERLY CUTE dorm mate john Laurens starts becoming more comfortable with and around Alex will Alex end up telling him? Or will john find out himself...





	A million years..

Thanks or reading and yea

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander: "The stars are beautiful tonight"  
> Thomas: "Yep"  
> Alexander: "You know what else Is beautiful?"   
> Thomas: *blushes* "what?"   
> Alexander:"John Laurens"


End file.
